The CCSG senior leadership includes the MD Anderson president and principal investigator. Dr. Ronald A. DePinho, the provost and executive vice president ad interim. Dr. Thomas Buchholz, the vice president for translational research and co-principal investigator. Dr. Robert Bast, the vice president for basic science and associate director for basic science. Dr. Mien-Chie Hung, the vice president for clinical research administration and associate director for clinical research. Dr. Aman Buzdar, the Vice President for Cancer Prevention and associate director for cancer prevention. Dr. Ernest Hawk, and the chair of the Department of Health Disparities Research and associate director for health disparities Dr. David Wetter. This leadership team comprises the CCSG Executive Committee. Dr. DePinho as president of MD Anderson has authority over all aspects of the institution, providing vision and ultimate oversight for all clinical, research, education, and prevention activities. Dr. DePinho also chairs the MD Anderson institutional executive committee providing leadership and strategic direction in support of MD Anderson's mission and vision. Dr. Buchholz provides executive leadership for the development of all research and academic activities. Dr. Bast meets with program leaders, reviews program membership, encourages program activities, promotes multidisciplinary grants, coordinates the physician-scientist and clinician-investigator programs, meets with shared resource directors, reviews capital equipment requests, oversees finances of the core facilities, helps to develop new shared resources, and recommends use of development funds. Dr. Hung is responsible for facilitating all aspects of basic research and strengthening the intraprogrammatic- and interprogrammatic collaborations of the basic science programs. Dr. Buzdar is responsible for clinical research infrastructure, facilitates all aspects of clinical research and ensures that MD Anderson adheres to the highest standards of clinical research compliance with federal regulations. Dr. Hawk provides strategic and tactical direction to the center's work in cancer prevention research, education, and clinical services, and helped to establish the institution's cancer control program to guide policy, educational, and service initiatives oriented toward community needs. Dr. Wetter coordinates efforts to assure minority participation in clinical trials working with other members of the administration to increase the number of minority patients cared for at MD Anderson.